


Nowhere to Hide

by notmyyacht



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, M/M, choking (not the sexy kind)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in the darkness and Chilton cannot scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere to Hide

Chilton can’t see anything. It’s far too dark. But he can _feel_. He can feel the body pressed up against him from behind, the slowly thrusting cock inside of him, the hot breath on his neck… and, oh yes, the hand wrapped around his own cock pumping him at a steady rhythm in time with the thrusting.

He lets out a moan that sounds like something a porn star would overdo for the camera. Chilton is quite sure he’s not being filmed. His partner grunts in reply and quickens his pace.

Something twinges in his neck, but Chilton barely notices. He’s far too close.

“F-faster,” he begs. His partner is more than happy to oblige.

His partner’s wrist brushes against Chilton’s arm. He can feel the jagged texture of skin that’s been stitched back together. That arm presses against Chilton’s own scar on his abdomen, stitches roughly grinding against each other.

“We have to stick together,” the man draped over him says.

Chilton knows that distinctive accent anywhere. Panic rises in his throat.

“Hanni-” his voice cuts off as he comes into Hannibal Lecter’s hand with a loud moan.

He collapses face-down into the pillow. Dizziness overwhelms him and he’s not sure if Hannibal is still going or not. The sheets beneath him are sticky and wet and Chilton is sure that it isn’t semen.

Chilton quickly raises his hand to scratch an itch in his neck. The skin beneath his fingertips is wet and sticky too. Everything suddenly clicks and he realizes that he’s bleeding.

All at once his throat clogs and he’s coughing and spurting out blood.

Arms wrap around him and draw him in close. Hannibal rests his head on Chilton’s shoulder right by the large gaping wound. He flicks his tongue at it and laps up a small amount of the oozing blood.

Chilton lies there, immobile.

“Don’t worry, Frederick,” whispers Hannibal, “you don’t have to run from me anymore.”

Chilton grips onto the blood-soaked bed sheets and tries to cry for help. Instead he starts choking again. There’s something solid in his throat.

He attempts to pull himself away from the monster behind him. Hannibal gently strokes Chilton’s cheek. He brushes a stray tear away then presses his index finger just under his cheekbone.

He pushes against the skin enough to bruise. And then his finger is digging in, below the skin, through Chilton’s skull.

Chilton cannot scream. He’s still choking on whatever is in his throat.

Something loud is beeping. Chilton cannot see. His eyes have squeezed shut from the immense pain. People are yelling. Chilton can’t call for help. There is something in his throat.

And then he does open his eyes. _Too bright_.

He sits bolt right up and chokes on the feeding tube. A nurse is yelling at him to not touch it and relax. He tries to scream but the damn thing is jammed down his throat. He coughs and grabs at it, tears burning down his cheeks.

"Sir _please_!"

How the hell can he relax when Hannibal Lecter is still out there?

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to skarletfyre for encouraging me to post this!


End file.
